the_twilight_saga_harmonic_convergencefandomcom-20200213-history
Selene Romano
The only daughter to a couple in South America, sister to Helios and Eos. Biography Early Life Selene was the second born to a small family. Her parents had a small reservation for animals that were in need of help so that they would be able to one day return to their natural habitat. She was born a year after her brother Helios. Life continued to go smoothly until their mother and father yearned for a third child. And soon, almost as if wishing it, Eos was born around a year later. The parents were satisfied, and the now three siblings would spend most of their time playing together throughout their childhood to adulthood. At some point, as she was the only female of her siblings she began acting more girly like and avoided getting her clothes dirty with mud and made sure to always look pretty. She would still play with her siblings though, just not whenever they went outside and she could get dirty easily. Somewhere among the years, their parents taught the three siblings to do everything around the reservation in case something happened to them before their time. One day, when the three of them had gone to college away from their home town, Eos took an expedition and disappeared without a trace. Helios and Selene went to look for him after a few days of him given as missing – and suffered the same fate. The two of them were bitten by an ocelot – turning into the same creature at the same time. The shock of their three children disappearing into thin air caused a major shock in their parents, who died of grief over them almost instantly. Selene took longer to being able to control herself when in comparison to her brother Helios. She took off for longer in search for Eos, but couldn't find him anywhere. Six months to a year later, she was back home, helping Helios on the reservation when he's there and taking over when he is in Volterra with his mate. Elysian Peace She has stayed mostly in the reservation helping Helios. Twisted Everyway She has yet to make an appearance. Physical appearance Selene has cinnamon brown hair, baby blue eyes; she stands at 5'6 with a curvy build. In ocelot form she looks like a medium sized ocelot, mostly dark brown with some parts grey, and the fur on her head looks like it's a light brown or a mix of it and orange or yellow. Her eyes are either green or grey in this form. Personality & Traits She's kind of vain and acts princess like at times, but she's also kind and caring. She tends to be playful, almost catlike and shy. Has a bit of a temper when she's upset Powers & Abilities She turns into his were-shifter form of an ocelot once a day, when the sun is rising. When in this form, she can be feral, territorial and vicious, though she is not nearly as cruel as the children of the moon. There are a select few people who can approach a were-ocelot while they are in this form without being harmed. Relationships Helios Her older brother. They were always very close, but after Eos' disappearance and change, they became even closer, even more after their parents' deaths . Eos Her younger brother. After he disappeared, Helios and her went to look for him to no avail. Still hoping for his return. Katie Eos' mate. Has no idea of her existence. Asami Helios' mate. Has only heard of her, not yet having met her. Etymology Selene comes from Greek Origin and means moon goddess. The name might be related to the word selas, that means light. Myra comes from Greek origin and means sweet-smelling oil. It can be a short for of Miranda or an anagram of Mary. Media portrayal Selene is portrayed by Drew Barrymore in all pictures. Selene's ocelot form Category:Females Category:Shifters Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Original Characters Category:Werecats